Locked Together
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: What happens when Brittany handcuffs Rachel and Quinn together? Faberry Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I own nothing.**

**This was a prompt given to me by lonelylady89. I hope you enjoy. I think this will only be three to five chapters long.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Unknown to Rachel and Quinn; every time they had some sort of confrontation Brittany was there to witness it. It saddened the blonde every time she saw Quinn make Rachel sad when underneath Brittany could see that Quinn wanted to do the opposite. She would catch the glances the two would shot at the other when they thought no one was looking. It saddened her more when she would look at Santana.

She knew her best friend cared about her. But she wasn't the type to talk about her feelings.

When Quinn confronted Rachel about getting close to Finn Brittany saw the jealousy. But not about Finn straying. The jealousy was because Finn was getting to spend time with the girl and be close to the diva. She could see the longing in Quinn's eyes when she would cast a glance at Rachel.

When they sang "Keep Holding on" she noticed the looks between Rachel and Quinn. It pained her that day. Seeing Quinn, her friend, so broken and Rachel was being Rachel. The one she keeps to herself. The selfless, caring and supportive and patient Rachel. The one Brittany knew in kindergarten and elementary school. She missed that Rachel. She used to help her with math and was patient with her.

When Rachel came to school in that dress after Kurt's makeover that Quinn told him to do so she could babysit with Puck, Brittany saw the lustful look that passed over the blonde's face before she ran off to find Puck.

When the truth about the paternity of the baby came out Rachel was the first to go after Quinn. Brittany just knew. She just knew that Rachel was trying to get Finn away from Quinn and she hadn't expected Puck to get in the mix. When she spotted Rachel talking to Quinn about some sacks thing that Jewish babies get from their parents she knew it was to try and scare Quinn away from Puck.

When the glist came out Brittany knew who did it. She just wasn't going to snitch. When Rachel asked for help with her video she agreed with Santana. She was hoping to ask Rachel about what she had noticed but she didn't want to with Santana there. Santana would have made it a big thing.

When Rachel's mother came back into Rachel's life Brittany saw how bad Quinn had wanted to be there for the brunette.

When Jesse and the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline jerks egged Rachel Quinn was the one to put together the secret plan to get them back. Quinn had gathered, the boys, herself and Santana and they mixed eggs into the many colored slushies. Not only would they be stained but when it dried it looked like the boys jizzed themselves and on the girls. So not only were they humiliated by the fact that they had performed a great funk number which they could never get down, but they were cold, wet and when they dried they were embarrassed by the jokes and laughs they got by students who were still in the school as they made their way out.

Rachel was shocked to say the least and so was Mr. Schue.

Then there was when Sam came into the picture. She could see the death glares directed at the blonde boy. Brittany found it cute at how jealous Rachel got just by seeing the two together. She also found it amusing that Rachel had made it point to insult them in some way. Ken and Barbie was her favorite. But didn't Ken have brown hair?

Then Brittany was thrown from her obsuriviving? Obscuring? Observing! When Santana and her actually talked. It was almost too much. She really didn't want to hurt Artie but was she a bad person for wanting to make Santana feel the hurt she put her through for years? She didn't know the answer to that but she did feel bad. She didn't like hurting people.

Brittany would never tell nor did she actually know why she was in the auditorium that day while Rachel and Quinn were supposed to meet to work on their original song. She could see the love hidden in Quinn's eyes and the hurt in Rachel's. She could tell that Quinn hated putting it there. She watched closely and sighed when Quinn raised her voice. She wanted to chase after Rachel when she left crying but as she got up to leave she heard a sob. She turned to look at the piano and saw Quinn slumped over it with her elbows on the now closed key cover thing. Her head in her hands and shoulders shaking.

Brittany knew better than to intrude. She wanted to make things right for them. Make the two see what was right in front of them. But instead she slipped out of the auditorium and headed home.

When Finn broke Rachel's nose Quinn looked ready to rip his balls off. Brittany wanted to hit him but she knew Finn wasn't the most coordinated of the whole group.

Then Nationals happened.

Quinn was fuming. She was pissed that Rachel was always going back to Finn. Brittany wondered why the two weren't together they made it so obvious. But people just don't pay attention like her.

Brittany frowned deeply when she saw the hurt and shattered look on Quinn's face when Finn kissed her after the duet. Stupid Finn! She thought. Always in the way!

When Santana was fuming she was somewhat ok with her going after Finn. But she was more focused on Rachel and Quinn was the first to hold her back.

That brings them to now. Everyone pressures Quinn. Rachel is always patient with her.

But even now they are arguing. Rachel is back with Finn. Nothing new. Quinn is single and broken. Even if she was blonde and back with New Directions and Brittany was now part of the Troubletones Brittany felt she had to stand by her friends and get them to be nice and become friends if not more. She hoped what she had planned would bring them as close as can be.

"Maybe if you would just shut up and let others speak we wouldn't always end up with disagreements!" Quinn shouted as Brittany walked into the choir room.

"I'm sorry if you can't keep up. We need to win. This is our final year to get it right!"

CLICK!

Both arguing girls didn't notice Brittany or the fact that she had grabbed and locked their wrists in a pair of handcuffs.

"What the hell?" Quinn asks tugging at the restraint only to bring Rachel's hand with her.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Or what?" Quinn challenged.

"Brittany we have class." Rachel said with pleading eyes.

Brittany just shook her head and waved the key. "I'm not letting you two out of those till you are friends." Brittany walked out.

The rest of the occupants in the room stared wide eyed at the linked pair.

This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>review please. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I own nothing.**

**This was a prompt given to me by lonelylady89.**

**I was shocked at how many of you liked this. I wasn't expecting such great feedback. :D**

**Also, sorry, I lied. This might be eight to ten chapters like "Flowers" and for those waiting for an update of my other stories I am going through writer's block. Please bare with me on them.**

**I also want to let you all know I plan on revamping the "Stevie series" while in this rut of writer's block. I might even add a few new pieces to it like when Rachel and Stevie were a couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

It didn't take long for parents to get involved. After all they lived in separate houses.

"Brittany why did you lock the two of them together?" Mrs. Pierce asks as they sit in Principal Figgins' office.

"Because they fight too much. They need to be friends." Brittany says and Rachel and Quinn exchange a look.

"I have offered many times in the past but Quinn has not accepted the offer." Rachel says going to cross her arms only to wince when Quinn tugs her wrist back.

Judy looks over at the Berry men and Rachel and Quinn gasp.

"You can't actually be considering letting this happen?" Quinn shouted.

"You two don't have the best past." Hiram interjects and Rachel gasps.

"Daddy!"

"All we are saying is that maybe this will help you get to that friendship place." Leroy adds and the two girls look at each other and huff going to cross their arms only for their connected wrists to pull against one another causing the metal cuff to dig into their skin.

"Ow! Stop that!" they cry.

"How can we go home and sleep if we are cuffed together?" Quinn asks then gasps. "How the hell are we supposed to go to the bathroom and shower?" Rachel gasps but Brittany sees the blushes they are both trying to hide.

"Language Quinn." Judy chastises and Quinn looks like a scolded child.

"We have completely different classes." Rachel says and Figgns' secretary comes in.

"I have the new schedules." She says handing them to Figgins and the girls gasp.

"This can't be happening!" Quinn groans. She cannot be cuffed to the girl she is trying so hard to not have feelings for. Even though she knows every tactic she has tried failed after feeling her heart break after witnessing the kiss at Nationals. Let's not forget to add that the two-Finn and Rachel-were now a couple again. And he deflowered her. The thought alone makes Quinn's blood boil.

"What do you think we should do about the housing?" Judy asked.

"We have a guest room on the ground floor." Leroy said and Judy nodded.

"Until this is resolved Brittany can stay with you. To make sure all is well." Mrs. Pierce offers and they nod.

"Dear god!" Quinn groans.

"Barbra save me." Rachel breathes out barely above a whisper.

Brittany packs enough for a month and whatever else she would need while staying at the Berry house. Lord Tubbington has to stay behind because Quinn's allergic to cats. That saddened Brittany but Mrs. Pierce promised to look after him.

Quinn and Rachel awkwardly stand in Quinn's room trying to pack the blonde's things.

"She could have at least left the key to my mom so I could pack." Quinn grumbled grabbing an old cheerios duffle bag.

"I can help if you want." Rachel offers and Quinn shrugs.

"Why not?" Quinn holds the duffle bag and Rachel takes the other end with her free hand that is not cuffed to Quinn and Quinn begins opening drawers and grabbing clothes. When she opens the top drawer Rachel respects her privacy and looks away as she grabs her undergarments. The petite diva tries not to blush. She wasn't going to lie. She always wondered what was under those tight cheerio outfits.

* * *

><p>When they finally get the packing done they are back in Rachel's dad's Chevy. They pick up Brittany and head to the Berry house.<p>

Brittany sets up in the guest room while Rachel leads Quinn to her room.

Quinn makes a face at all the Broadway décor and pink walls.

"If you want I can take down some of the posters." Rachel offers.

It makes Quinn smile knowing that the girl is willing to take down her prized Broadway necrophilia just to make her more comfortable. Then she remembers they are locked together.

"You don't have to." Quinn says quietly as she tosses her backpack and duffle bag to the floor at the foot of the queen sized bed.

Brittany walks in after leaving her bags in the guest room. "Hi." She smiles and the two give her incredulous looks. Brittany frowns. "I know you two aren't happy but I had to do something." Brittany said. "But as for when you need to do private stuff like showers the cuffs come off. If you have to go to the bathroom I'll take them off. When at school text me." Brittany says and the two just stare.

To make it worse for them the blonde is not joking.

True to her word Brittany uncuffs them when Rachel needs to use the bathroom.

"What about homework?" Quinn asks and Brittany makes a face as she thinks.

Rachel and Quinn aren't too keen on her thinking at the moment. After all her thinking got them where they are now. Locked together and in denial.

Brittany knows both girls are right handed and this was going to be a problem.

"Fine." She gives up. She can't think of a solution. "But when one of you finishes you have to stay cuffed to the other after." The girls frown deeply and grumble as they grab their books and Brittany uncuffs them.

* * *

><p>It's worse when Santana finds out.<p>

"Oh this is just too much!" She laughs as the two girls glare at her. "B this was genius."

"I just want them to be friends." Brittany shrugs.

"They'll kill each other first before that happens." Santana laughs clutching her sides as she sits beside Brittany on the love seat in the Berry living room.

"I'm going to bed." Rachel grumbles as she stands and Quinn follows.

When they get to Rachel's room they look at the handcuffs and back at their clothes.

"Damnit!" They curse and Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you swore Berry." Quinn said amusingly.

"I think now calls for such language." Rachel huffs pouting at their adjoined wrists hoping is she looks at it hard enough they'll go away.

* * *

><p>After they manage to brush their teeth and wash their faces Brittany walks in and unlocks their wrists.<p>

"Hurry and get dressed." Brittany says and they look at her as if she's crazy.

"What if we wake up at different times and need to use the bathroom?" Rachel asks.

Brittany just shrugs. They get dressed and Brittany locks their wrists together again.

"I have an early workout regimen." Rachel says and Brittany grins.

"We can all go jogging in the morning." She claps and leaves.

The two exchange looks before turning to the bed.

"I usually sleep on the left." Rachel shrugs and Quinn sighs.

She can't believe this. How is she supposed to sleep when the girl she loves is right beside her? She can do this.

They get in bed and stare at the ceiling. Neither girl is comfortable.

"This sucks!" Quinn hisses as Rachel turns off the lamp and darkness blankets the room with only the light from street lights and the moon coming from the window.

"I know this isn't your ideal moment and it isn't mine." Rachel said. "Why would they believe we can get along this way?"

"I don't know." Quinn says rolling her eyes. "Make us talk, get along and work together."

Rachel sighs and closes her eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Quinn hears the even breathing she knows the brunette is asleep. She lies on her side facing her. Their adjoined wrists between them on the bed. She watches the brunette. Taking in how peaceful she looks. She smiles and takes the chance and intertwines her fingers with Rachel's. The girl murmurs incoherently but doesn't wake. Quinn finds it adorable and closes her hand around Rachel's.<p>

They fit perfectly.

The thought should panic Quinn. Had her father still been in the picture it would. But her mother is so much better and open minded now that he is gone. But would she be accepting of this?

Quinn fights back an audible laugh and her body shakes with silent laughter. Her mother handled the smoking, pink hair and the clothes. She handled the surprise hair cut with ease. She gave Quinn a double take and hummed before telling her she liked it. When she walked out of her room with pink hair Judy was shocked at first but asked her if she wanted eggs or hash browns with her bacon for breakfast.

Quinn slowly lifts their hands and brings them to rest by her head. Rachel stirs only to turn onto her side facing Quinn. Quinn smiles as she continues to look at their adjoined hands.

Soon she is asleep with a content smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>review please. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I own nothing.**

**This was a prompt given to me by lonelylady89.**

**It was pointed out to me that necrophilia was in place of memorabilia. The woes of autocorrect and a dyslexic when re-reading. *sigh***

**I also want to let you all know I plan on revamping the "Stevie series" while in this rut of writer's block. I might even add a few new pieces to it like when Rachel and Stevie were a couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Brittany walks in at six to find the girls lying on their sides facing together with their hands intertwined between them.

Just as she steps into the room Rachel's alarm goes off waking the two. The perky morning person Rachel and the grumpy don't bother me till I've had coffee and bacon Quinn. But Rachel doesn't seem too happy to be up. She looked peaceful.

"Berry, turn that damn thing off!" Quinn growls. Actually growls as she buries her face into the pillow.

Rachel reaches for it with her right hand like she usually would but feels it weighed down by Quinn's left and she grumbles under her breath as she uses her left hand to shut the alarm off. Rachel goes to bury under the covers again when Brittany flips on the lights making both girls groan and grumble.

"Britt! Turn off the lights so I can pretend this is one fucked up dream!" Quinn groans.

"There is no need for that strong language Quinn." Rachel chastises.

"You're not my mother!" Quinn snaps into the pillow.

"Come on, we're going for a jog!" Brittany grins. "I'll go make breakfast while you two get ready." Brittany says un-cuffing them. She leaves with a smile.

Once the door is shut Quinn gets up and goes over to Rachel's window seat and looks out the window.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks rubbing her eyes as she sits up.

"Trying to figure out the best way to get out of here before Brittany notices." Quinn says opening the window and she smiles when she sees a tree close by Rachel's window that goes into the backyard.

"I wouldn't do that." Rachel says.

"And why not?" Quinn snaps.

"Bryce might not be too happy to have a stranger in his yard." Rachel yawns and Quinn catches a sliver of skin as the shirt rides up. Quinn shakes her head and clears her throat feeling her cheeks warm up.

"Bryce?" Quinn asks once she is sure the blush is unnoticable.

"My dog." Rachel says getting out of bed.

"You have a dog?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, he's a black and white Siberian husky." Rachel says as she heads to the bathroom. "He doesn't take well to strangers."

"Then why is Brittany petting him?" Quinn asks as she watches the blonde place bacon in the dog's reach.

"Because Bryce knows Brittany." Rachel says shutting the bathroom door.

Quinn grumbles as she gathers some clothes to run in.

When they walk downstairs to see Brittany placing bacon on a plate and hash browns on another and toast on each.

"Can we bring Bryce?" Brittany asks and Rachel nods.

Brittany squeals and opens the back door letting the husky in. He looks at Quinn before licking her hand and nudging it with his nose.

"He wants you to pet him." Rachel says and Quinn does just that.

"Funny." Brittany muses tapping her chin with the spatula in hand.

"What?" Quinn asks going to take a piece of bacon when the spatula connects with her hand and she reels back. "The hell?"

"We eat together." Brittany warns pointing the spatula at her with a narrowed glance. "But as I was saying, Bryce always barks at Finn, Puck helped pick him out and he still scares Santana and before he can tell its Mike he barks at him."

Rachel furrows her brow knowing the tall blonde has a point. Noah did help pick him out last year when Bryce was just a newborn. It was a friend of Noah's who had the husky puppies. Noah wasn't going to let such an-in his words-awesome dog have such a girly name from "Funny Girl." They both settled that Bryce was a cool name and it was from "Funny Girl."

Bryce never liked Finn. Mike sometimes smelt like Tina when he came over so he couldn't tell till he got close enough. Santana met Bryce once because Brittany was looking after him for a week and the two fought for Brittany's attention. And the space on her bed. Santana couldn't believe it. She was already fighting Lord Tubbington for Britt's attention and bed space and for a week she was fighting both Tubbs and Bryce.

"She has a point." Rachel says as Bryce walks over to her and nuzzles her thigh as she pets and scratches behind his ear.

"How old is he?" Quinn asked as the doorbell rings.

"He's a year and a half." Rachel answers as she gets up to get the door. Bryce follows.

Rachel opens the door and is met by Santana and Mike. Santana glares at the dog who glares back. Santana is sure that dog can understand them perfectly.

"Morning Rach." Mike smiles as he leans down to pet Bryce who pants happily when Mike goes to scratch behind his ears.

"Good morning Michael." Rachel smiles back. "Santana."

"Berry." She notices that Quinn isn't hooked to her. "Where's Q?"

"Trying to sneak a piece of bacon." Rachel answers as she steps aside to let the two in.

Santana laughs. "You can't get past Brittany."

They walk into the kitchen and Brittany lights up when she sees Santana. She hugs Mike first then gives Santana a big hug and a peck on the cheek before going back to cooking.

"I hope you ladies don't mind. Rachel invited me to come jogging with you this morning." Mike smiles.

Quinn is confused. She has spent the last twelve plus hours locked to the petite diva. "When did you do that?" She asks.

"While you were in the bathroom." Rachel answers as Brittany places the last of the hash browns and bacon on the plate.

"Eat up."

They got the plates and got to the table.

"Britt this is delicious." Quinn says after swallowing a piece of bacon.

Mike and Brittany chuckle and giggle.

"What?" Quinn asks confused.

"Smells like bacon, looks like bacon and tastes like bacon. But not bacon." Mike says as Santana and Quinn look down at their plates.

"Vegan substitute." Rachel smirks.

"How can something this good not be bacon?" Quinn asks.

"Vegan food isn't all that bad. The lasagna Rachel and her dads brought over for dinner the other night was delicious." Mike beamed licking his lips in remembrance of the dinner.

"You have Berry over for dinners?" Santana asks.

"We live across the street from each other." Mike answers. "My mom works with her dad Leroy at the attorney's office."

* * *

><p>After finishing breakfast and more talk the five get up and grab water bottles for their run while Brittany gets Bryce's leash.<p>

Santana and Quinn learn while on their jog they never see Mike or Rachel jog together.

The two use a secret path that allows you the view of the city as you pass by but no one can't see you.

* * *

><p>When they finally get to school Finn is waiting at Rachel's locker. Rachel see's this and groans. She cares about Finn. She does. But she settles. Because the blonde beside her will never feel the same. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have to put up with him just right now.<p>

"Can we go to your locker first?" Rachel asks. "I'm sure you have less things to get than I do." Rachel says and Quinn gives her a look but nods anyway.

"Sure." As they head to Quinn's locker the blonde sees the reason for Rachel not wanting to go to hers. "Trouble in paradise?" Quinn asks as they get to her locker.

"I just don't want to deal with him this early. We now have all our classes together. Have to sit next to each other and I can see that you are annoyed so I am going to stop talking now." Rachel blushes as she looks down and Quinn smiles.

"It's fine Ber-er…Rachel. We don't know how long this is going to go on so we might as well get used to each other's annoying quirks. Plus it's better to have too much information than too little right?" Quinn offers a smile and Rachel's blush deepens.

"I suppose so."

Quinn shut her locker.

"Time to see Finn." Rachel sighs as they head to her locker.

"This is serious?" Finn asks and the two glare at him.

"Yes Finn. It is serious." Quinn answers with a glare and venom laced in her voice.

"What about when you need to use the bathroom?" Finn asks.

"Britt locks us back together." Rachel answers.

"Why do you let her?" Finn asks and the two exchange a glance before face palming.

"How could we be so stupid?" Quinn groans.

"I can answer that Q." Santana smirks walking up to them with Brittany in tow. "You two aren't stupid. Well, not very. You allow yourselves to be locked together after your bathroom needs and whatever else Britts lets you un-hooked for because in the deep recesses of your subconscious you know that it will make Britt sad. And you both know that if anyone ever made Britt sad in anyway shape or form I would go all Lima Heights. I was glad to see you two comply after our jog and showers…" Santana turns to Finn who has that look with his lips moving. "Separate showers Finncompetent." Santana scowls. "But I will still warn you now. Try anything that strays from you two being friends at least if not more." She smirks at the glare Quinn is sending her. "Try to escape the cuffs and I will find you and drag you kicking in screaming back to each other and use chains and padlocks to keep you together. Britt is being nice. If it were me, I would find a Chinese finger trap and super glue it to your individual trapped fingers." The two cringed at that. "So are we understood?" Santana asks.

Quinn grumbles incoherently but nods anyway.

"Yes." Rachel huffs.

"Good. Enjoy your day." Santana smiles as she walks away with Brittany giving the fuming girls a small wave.

"So I guess we won't have alone time till the cuffs come off?" Finn asked and Rachel and Quinn could both see what he was implying.

"No we will not Finn." Rachel opened her locker and grabbed her things before slamming it and heading to first period leaving Finn behind to wonder what he had done to make Rachel angry.

Rachel was trying to adjust her books in her one hand.

"Here." Quinn wrapped her hand around Rachel's wrist. "That way you aren't tugging my hand like dead weight."

Rachel smiled gratefully as she arranged her papers and found her homework. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The day was relatively calm. Rachel ignored Finn and the looks others were giving them and during lunch Rachel sat beside Puck leaving Quinn to sit beside Brittany and unsuccessfully talk her into taking the cuffs off by agreeing to try and be friends with Rachel without them. Which of course Santana cut in and told her to shut it and deal with it.<p>

Now was glee and Rachel and Quinn agreed to sit in the back away from everyone.

Mike gives them a sympathetic look before perking up. "Hey Rach, you won't mind if I come by and play videogames with Quinn later right?"

Puck lifted his head to look at them. "Can I come? Jewish Princess has the best entertainment system." Puck grinned.

"I suppose. I'll just have to let my fathers know." Rachel said.

"Can I come?" Finn asks and Quinn frowns.

"Sorry dude, I like having Bryce in the house and I know he doesn't like you." Puck says.

"Bryce?" Blaine asks.

"Rachel's dog." Kurt answers.

"You have a dog?" Blaine asks and Rachel nods.

"He was at an overnight groomers when we had the party." Rachel explains.

"Come on man, the dog can stay outside for a few hours. I'm sure he doesn't get along with Quinn yet" Finn said as Mike and Quinn snickered.

"That's where you're wrong Finn. Bryce and I get along just fine. I am actually missing that fluffy guy." Quinn smirks knowing Finn is not going to win.

"I'm sorry Finn. Maybe another time?" Rachel says and he frowns.

"I'm your boyfriend Rachel." Finn whines and Quinn scowls. He is a man child.

"Yes, but I also need to have time with my friends."

"But we won't have any time alone for who knows how long and you're choosing your dog over me?" Finn asks.

"Bryce is family Finn. We'll hang out another time. Leave it at that." Rachel says and Finn huffs crossing his arms like petulant child.

* * *

><p><strong>review please. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I own nothing.**

**This was a prompt given to me by lonelylady89.**

**I also want to let you all know I had planned on revamping the "Stevie series" but ultimately decided against it. I also hope to have "Before We're Gone" and "No Way" updated tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

When the four arrive home Brittany and Santana pull up behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" Santana asked.

"Videogames." Mike answers as Rachel opens the front door and lets them in.

"My dads don't usually get home for about three more hours." Rachel says as she leads them into the living room.

Brittany went straight for the back sliding door and let Bryce in.

Bryce went straight to the living room and began running around hyper.

They played videogames and worked on their homework till the Berry men arrived home and insisted they all stay for dinner. Hiram and Leroy were happy to see Noah and Mike.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week hadn't fared as well as it began. Finn was acting more and more like a child and Rachel was sick of it. She was sick of settling. Rachel had come to this decision Friday morning when she woke up curled into Quinn. She would have just brushed it off but when she tried to move over Quinn tightened her arms and muttered a "No, stay."<p>

Rachel decided that even if Quinn probably wasn't aware that she had done it she was going to take a chance.

But unknown to Rachel Quinn was aware of her actions that morning. She was wide awake and just reveling in holding the girl as she slept. Quinn was captured with her. She had looked so peaceful and at ease and when she had first wrapped her arms around the brunette she smiled and she pulled her in closer.

Then Rachel had stirred and she pretended to be asleep and when Rachel moved she told her to stay and she did to her surprise.

* * *

><p>Now today was Saturday.<p>

The three girls were sat at the table with the Berry men when there was a knock.

"San's here!" Brittany beamed jumping up and skipping to the front door.

After breakfast the four girls were gathered in Rachel's room.

"Britt. I know this is a stretch. But could you consider un-hooking Quinn and I for an hour?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Brittany smiled and both Quinn and Rachel were shocked. Was that really all it took? She was so against it when this began.

"Wait!" Santana cut in. "What for Berry?"

"It is a personal matter." Rachel said.

"Not gonna cut it." Santana said.

"It's Brittany's decision San. She has free will." Quinn glared and Santana shot back one of her own.

"Forget about it." Rachel sighs picking up her phone with and typing out a text with one hand.

* * *

><p>An hour later Rachel looks up. "I have to pee."<p>

Santana cringes and scowls. Brittany pulls the key from her bra and un-locked her wrist and Rachel walked into her bathroom and locked the door. She looks out the window and takes a look around her backyard. Bryce is in her room with Brittany so there would be no one to alert them of what she is doing. She opens the window and climbs out. She had done this twice in her life and this is now the third. She reaches for the tree branch and climbs into the tree and goes down.

Once she makes it around to the front of her house she refrains from face palming and pats her sweater pocket. Yes! She does have her keys and her car is parked in the driveway. She goes over to it and unlocks it. She gets in and starts the car.

She knows she could have just told them what she needed to do. But she loved drama. She also didn't want them there when she did break up with Finn. She wanted to do this without telling anyone either because she didn't want it getting out. She also knew that Finn would be home alone today. Kurt was out shopping with Blaine and Mercedes and her boyfriend. Burt and Carol went to visit Burt's old college buddy.

She starts the car and cringes. She hopes she can talk Santana out of harming her nose when she gets back. She backs out of the driveway and heads off towards Finn's.

* * *

><p>Santana looks up when she hears the car start. "What's taking the munchkin so long?" Santana asked getting up and knocking on the bathroom door. "Berry! What's taking so long?" She gets no response. "Berry, open the door!" Santana orders but nothing. She puts her ear to the door. "If you don't answer me I am going to break the door down!" Santana threatens.<p>

"Uhhh, San?" Brittany calls from the window. She looks up at the Latina and points.

Santana walks over with Quinn just in time to see Rachel drive off. "I am going to murder that hobbit! I warned her!" She rushes downstairs and Brittany and Quinn follow.

Santana pauses at the front door to put her shoes on and all the while she is muttering in Spanish.

Hiram and Leroy appear in the kitchen doorway. "Is everything ok?" Hiram asks then looks at Quinn questionably when he sees the cuff hanging from her wrist and Rachel not attached. "Where's Rachel?"

"She climbed out her bathroom window and left." Brittany said.

"I'm going to hunt her down and kill her." Santana growled throwing open the front door and storming out.

"Don't worry, she won't actually harm her." Brittany assures following after Santana.

"Any idea where she might go?" Quinn asked pulling on her cardigan.

"Finn's maybe?" Leroy shrugs then frowns.

"What is it?" Quinn asks.

"Finn is home alone. Rachel was mentioning something about it while on the phone with him." Leroy said.

"When?"

"While you were changing last night." Leroy says.

"Ok. Thanks." Quinn says as she runs out and gets in Santana's car.

Santana doesn't wait for the door to close before she is pulling out of the driveway.

"She's heading to Finn's." Quinn said as Santana threw the car into drive and sped off towards Finn's.

* * *

><p>Rachel knocks on the door and Finn opens it. He instantly beams when he sees that Rachel is alone.<p>

"Hey!"

"Hi." Rachel smiles.

"You aren't locked to Quinn." He grins.

"Yeah, I snuck out so I probably don't have much time before they come looking for me." Rachel says.

"Oh, come in." Finn says and Rachel shakes her head.

"No, I just stopped by to talk to you. It is really important." Rachel says and Finn steps out of the house not bothering to shut the door behind him.

"What's up?" Finn asks.

"I tried Finn. I really tried." Rachel says.

"Did you cheat on me again?" Finn asks scared and Rachel shakes her head.

"No. I…" Rachel trails off as the screeching of tires sound and they look to the sidewalk where Santana parked her car. "Shoot. I'll make this quick." Rachel said. "I'm not in love with you anymore." Rachel said and Finn frowns.

"Because we don't spend time together?" Finn asked as Santana stormed up with Brittany and Quinn close behind.

"You better have a good explanation for sneaking out Hobbit!" Santana sneers.

"Leave us alone for a minute Satan!" Finn shouts looking at Rachel as Santana's eyebrows shoot up. "What do you mean you aren't in love with me anymore?" Finn asks and Rachel looks down.

"That's just it. I tried Finn. I really tried to stay in love with you. But I think." She shakes her head. "No. I know, that I'm falling in love with someone else." Rachel said. "I came here to tell you that it wouldn't be fair to you and so I am ending our relationship. I had hoped to do it before they got here. But I am truly sorry Finn." Rachel said.

Quinn was happy to hear this. Brittany was sad that Rachel lied and snuck out on them. Santana was amused. Rachel did all this just to break up with Finnept? 'That girl loves her drama.' Santana thought.

"Alrighty then." Santana says grabbing Rachel's wrist. "We're leaving."

Finn grabbed Rachel by the arm. "We aren't done talking." He said pulling Rachel away from Santana. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

"I can't tell you. But you do know them." Rachel said. "But I have to go Finn. My fathers are no doubt upset and I am hoping if I go willingly Santana will avoid my nose." Rachel said and Santana smirked.

"So you did take my threat seriously." Santana smiles. "Good. Let's go."

"Goodbye Finn. I really am sorry for hurting you." Rachel says waving as she walks away with Santana.

"This isn't over Rachel. I'm going to fight for you!" Finn shouts and Quinn glares.

Rachel stopped at the car and turned to him. "There's nothing left to fight for Finn. I'm sorry." She said getting in the backseat beside Quinn and before Brittany could reach over she cuffed herself back to Quinn.

"You could have asked instead of doing all this, Berry." Santana said as Brittany held her hand out.

"Keys." Rachel handed them to her and Brittany kissed Santana's cheek before getting out and going to Rachel's car.

"I didn't want an audience and I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to do it privately." Rachel said as she pulled her seatbelt on.

"So why did you do it?" Santana asked and Quinn looked at Rachel waiting for the answer.

"Because I didn't feel anything with him anymore. I like someone else now." Rachel answered. "Let's just go. I'm sure my fathers are upset." Rachel said.

Like she expected her fathers were upset and they took her car away for a week.

* * *

><p><strong>review please. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:I own nothing.**

**This was a prompt given to me by lonelylady89.**

**I also want to let you all know I had planned on revamping the "Stevie series" but ultimately decided against it. I also hope to have "Before We're Gone" and "No Way" updated tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

News of the Finchel break up spread fast and in the span of two weeks Rachel and Quinn were still handcuffed together. But they were friends and just got used to the handcuffs and accepted that they were there.

But what surprised them the most was this. Today. Thursday.

Mash-ups.

Quinn had to go to the bathroom so she and Rachel were in search of Brittany. They had just rounded a corner when they heard it.

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?"

The two stopped and watched as the Latina's shoulders tensed in fear and shock. They exchanged a glace and approached Finn as he opened his mouth to say more.

Quinn shot Rachel an apologetic look as she slammed into Finn from behind but hit him at an angle that sent him flying into Rory knocking the smaller boy over. Rachel who understood winced in pain as she felt the handcuffs dig into her skin.

"I said this way Berry! Geez! You have no sense of direction!" Quinn yelled but her eyes told Rachel to forgive her and play along.

Rachel got the message and played along. "I have no sense of direction?" Rachel asked. "You should just text Brittany to meet us instead of wandering the halls like tourists!"

"Was that all you got? You don't know how to insult someone?" Quinn scoffed.

Santana furrowed her brows as she turned to face her best friend and…oh who was she kidding. She actually liked the hobb…er…Rachel. She grew on her over the past few weeks. They were friends.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Rachel shot back and Quinn actually looked genuinely taken back by the comment. Rachel shot her a quick look and Quinn swallowed hard.

"Why are you even picking a fight? That is what got us here in the first place!"

"Me? You are the one who always starts the fights!" Rachel says shoving Quinn only to wince when the handcuffs dig into her wrist more. Quinn also winces.

"I should just cut my hand off if it meant I could get the hell away from you!" Quinn shoves Rachel who shoves her back harder knocking Quinn into Finn again and stumbles back tripping. She yelps as she falls towards the floor and Rachel cries out as she goes down with the blonde. "Look what you did Man-Hands!" Quinn shouted as she tried to get up but they were a tangle of limbs. It didn't help that they were tangled in Finn's clumsy limbs.

"Rachel are you ok?" Finn asked getting up and in the process he shoved Rachel and Quinn off of him.

"I was." Rachel grumbled as the giant tried to help the two girl's up.

"Get off me!" Quinn spat at Finn as she got up without his help.

Once both girls were standing they did the best to dust themselves off.

"What happened?"

Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Rory look to the side and see Brittany with a confused expression and when she sees Santana she frowns.

"Well?"

"Nothing Britt. Quinn and I were having a disagreement." Rachel said taking a step forward.

Quinn followed and linked her arm through Santana's and Rachel did the same to Brittany and the four walked away.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately even if they were a great distraction the campaign video was still made and Santana's world shattered.<p>

Scared to go home Santana stayed at the Berry's with Brittany locked away in the guest room.

"What happened?" Hiram asked when he arrived home from work that night to find Rachel and Quinn sat outside the guest room door.

"She's going through a hard time right now daddy." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Anything I can help with?" Hiram asked.

"Were you outed to your whole school by an asshole jock?" Quinn asked and Hiram's eyes went wide.

"Lee!" He called and Leroy stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Yes dear?"

"Your assistance is needed." Hiram said as Leroy walked over to them.

"With what?"

"Santana was shoved out of the closet by Finn." Hiram said as Leroy gasped and knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" Was the muffled response.

"Santana, can we just talk for a moment? I promise it won't take long." Leroy said. Several moments later the lock clicked and the door was opened. Leroy smiled as he stepped inside.

"How did you know it was Finn?" Rachel asked curiously.

Hiram chuckled softly and smiled fondly at Quinn. "Quinn gets this look when Finn is mentioned or when she speaks of him."

"I do?" Quinn asked embarrassed.

"You do." Hiram said turning on his heel to head down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm going to keep an eye on dinner."

"You know I didn't mean what I said today right?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. "I mean it."

"I know and I didn't mean what I said."

"I know." Rachel grinned. "I could see it in your eyes. Your face lets those around you know one thing but your eyes hold the truth. I could see that it hurt you to say those things today. It also hurt me to say those things about you. I have already forgiven you for everything in the past Quinn. There is no need to keep apologizing." Rachel said.

Quinn doesn't know what came over her. One second she was staring at Rachel then she was staring Rachel in the eye and the next second she was leaning in.

Rachel must be dreaming. There was no way. Oh forget it! Rachel leaned in and they met in the middle.

They don't know who deepened the kiss and neither cared. They intertwined their linked hands and their free hands buried into each other's hair. The kiss was everything a first kiss should be. Fireworks, parades and all that other mushy stuff.

They were so caught up that they didn't hear the room door open.

"Well about damn time!"

They jerked apart to see Santana, Leroy and Brittany standing above them. The two blushed and looked at their laps.

"I'm going to go finish dinner." Leroy said walking away.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped. "Double date!"

Santana scowled and the two continued to look down.

The two walked to the kitchen and found Hiram setting the table.

"Girls, why don't you help?" Leroy said and they nodded. Rachel took the plates from Hiram and he handed Quinn the silverware while Brittany got the glasses and Santana took the bowl Leroy had put the spaghetti noodles in and placed it on the table.

That night dinner was all laughs and smiles.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana and Finn were in the office with Shelby and Will discussing the slap at the end of the Troubletones Mash-up.<p>

Finn thought this was the perfect opportunity to get Rachel back. Show her that he was a compassionate guy who could fix what he did.

So Lady Music Week was established.

The Troubletones sat on one side of the room and New Directions sat on their own.

Rachel and Quinn sat beside Santana.

Rachel was sure her jaw was on the floor.

Quinn had her fists clenched.

Brittany wasn't quick to catch up on things but she understood this fully and wanted to punch Finn in the face. Finn was an idiot if he thought singing this song to Santana would make up for what he did.

Santana looked around. People thought this was a good effort? She looked at Finn who had just taken a seat in front of her. She couldn't help it. She blamed Snix. She would take it to her death that it was Snix yelling at her in her head.

'He's in reach! Hit him! He doesn't deserve your forgiveness!'

So yeah. Santana was going to take it to her grave that it was Snix who punched Finn. At least to those outside her inner circle.

The punch held enough force to knock Finn and the chair over as the music abruptly stop and the room filled with gasps.

"Santana!" Will shouted.

Quinn jumped up. "He deserved it!" Quinn shouted. Rachel looked at her shocked. Mr. Schue went to protest. "No! Shut up Mr. Schue!" The whole room was taken back. "You treat Finn like a he's the star of this. You hand him everything! You stand up for him more than you do any of us! He's the golden boy! Well not anymore! He can't tear someone's whole world apart and then sing some stupid song to make it all better! He's an ass! He doesn't deserve half the things in his life! He's a crappy football player, an ass of a boyfriend who treats the girls he dates like shit and above all he can't own up to his actions. I may sound like a hypocrite but I owned up to it when the truth of Beth's father came out!" Rachel winced. "I don't blame you Rachel, you helped me." She smiled softly at her. "So Rachel cheated on you with Puck!" Shelby quirked an eyebrow. Finn was still in a heap on the floor rubbing his jaw. "Did you take a second to think of why she did it? Did you think about how she felt when she found out you slept with Santana?" The whole room was listening intently but Mr. Schue was still angry that Quinn insulted him and Finn.

"Quinn!"

"I'm not done!" Quinn snapped giving Mr. Schue her Serial Killer Quinn look. "For the past three years of high school we have all done nothing but tear Rachel down. We called her ugly, made fun of her gender, slushied her, told her she was worthless and disease ridden! Even her own friends talked about her behind her back. You tear her down because of what clothes she wears. I have seen her closet; there are some really nice clothes in there. Did you ever think that she was making some sort of statement?"

"What statement is that?" Kurt asked.

"That it doesn't take what clothes you wear, or how your hair is done to fit in. You should be accepted for who you are and not by what others want you to be. That's what this club is about right?" Quinn asked. Everyone stayed silent and Rachel was beaming with pride and she also felt somewhat hot. Angry Quinn was sexy.

"Why do you even care?" Finn asked getting up. "Just the other day you two were fighting."

"We were pretending Finn." Rachel said.

"Still, if you two weren't locked together you wouldn't be as close as you are." Quinn and Rachel exchanged glances. If only he knew how close. "And you're one to talk Quinn. You were the one who started all the names and insults. You were the one who called the first slushy."

"I know that!" Quinn snapped. "I have also apologized for that." Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. Rachel just nodded to let her continue. They had this talk the other day while they were lying in bed. Rachel didn't want to hide and wanted to make a stand and be there for Santana. "I also plan to continue making it up to her for as long as she'll have me. You want to know why I did all those things?" Quinn asked and looked around to see the interested faces of everyone in the room.

"Because you hated her?" Finn asked and the four girls rolled their eyes.

"No." Quinn said. "Because I hated myself. I hated that I was having feelings for a girl that I should have been having for a boy." Quinn said throwing the club for a loop.

"It makes sense." Kurt says. "It's like what Karofsky did to me, but less violent." Kurt murmured and Blaine rubbed his shoulder.

"Rachel isn't gay!" Finn shouted.

"How would you know? You are not me Finn." Rachel said standing. "And as amusing as this meeting has been the bell is about to ring and I for one would like to make it to class on time with my chivalrous girlfriend who carries my books, holds the door open for me and pulls my chair out." Rachel says noting what Quinn had done for dinner last night. "I am going to execute a storm out now." Rachel informed and to her word stormed towards the door Quinn following behind her.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Schue yelled. "Santana, Quinn, to Figgins' office. Finn follow me to the nurse to get an ice pack." Mr. Schue said and the blonde gaped at him. Was he serious?

* * *

><p>Turns out Mr. Schue was serious and they were currently in the principal's office.<p>

"Suspension seems to be the only way." Mr. Schue said.

"What happened to the family bullshit you preached?" Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel swatted her shoulder for her language.

"This is the second time you two have been in my office for violence." Figgins said.

"In Santana's defense Finn did cause her pain." Shelby said. "He outed her to the whole school and the state. She was defending herself. Quinn was also defending her friend."

"I heard about the altercation in the hall between Ms. Berry and Ms. Fabray." Figgins said narrowing his eyes at the girls.

"It was a misunderstanding." Rachel said. "It was resolved." Rachel handed Figgins a business card.

"What is this?" Figgins asked.

"My dad's office. He's an attorney and also works closely with the ACLU who will tell you that Finn's actions can be held as a hate crime. Santana said things that hurt his feelings. He can buck up as they say and work to prove her wrong. But instead he used her biggest vulnerability to his advantage and spread her most private information to the whole state. I assure you that a lawsuit will make its way to the school board about the events in your school." Rachel said and the fear in Figgins' eyes was priceless.

"I am sure there is a more civil way to resolve this without legal actions." Figgins said handing Rachel back the card.

"I am sure." Shelby said.

"That's not fair!" Mr. Schue and Finn shouted.

"William, we are going through a recession. A law suit was shut this establishment down." Figgins said as Sue walked in.

"Yeah Schuester, wouldn't want that. What is my head cheerio doing here?" Sue asked. "And why was I not called?"

* * *

><p>In the end all was let go much to Finn and Mr. Schue's chagrin.<p>

"Thank you for the help." Rachel said to Shelby as they walked out of the office.

"It was no trouble." Shelby looked to Quinn. "If you would like I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I need someone to look after Beth for an hour."

Quinn's face lit up like a Christmas tree and the sky on a fourth of July night put together. "I would love that."

"I'll give you a call." Shelby said. "Have a great rest of the day." Shelby said to both before walking in the opposite direction.

"Did you hear that?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's excitement.

"I did."

They headed towards their class when Quinn stopped.

"Wait."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

"You're such a dork Quinn. Of course you are." Quinn frowned. "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask."

"Then ask." Rachel said.

"It's not the same." Quinn pouted.

Rachel shook her head with a fond smile on her face and kissed Quinn softly but put enough emotion in the kiss. "Just ask."

"Will you, Rachel Barbra Berry, do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Quinn asked blushing.

"I would love to." Rachel said kissing her once more.

"You two are so disgustingly cute!" Santana scowled from the door to Figgns' office.

"San!" Brittany chastised. "Don't say that! They're cue." Brittany beamed.

"Whatever." Santana huffed as she crossed her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>review please. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters.**

**I know it has been awhile and I apologize. School and writer's block is a bitch.**

**This chapter is short and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The day the cuffs came off should have been a happy day. But for Quinn and Rachel it meant spending less time together. Quinn was to move back into her own home and Rachel would be at her own. Brittany was also saddened by this but she couldn't keep them locked together forever.

"So we won't see each other as much." Quinn smiles sadly. "But at least now I can plan our first date." Quinn grins and Rachel smiles kissing her softly.

"I'll still miss having you around." Rachel pouts and Quinn laughs before kissing it away.

"I'll miss being around. But I have to pack and I can't do that with you in my lap." Quinn says and Rachel laughs but gets up hesitantly.

* * *

><p>After Quinn is packed they bring the bags to Quinn's car.<p>

"Do I get a clue as to what will happen on this date?" Rachel asks as they stand by the driver's side door.

Quinn shakes her head. "Nope. You just have to wait and see." Quinn grins as Rachel pouts adorably. "That usually works Rach, but not this time." Quinn chuckles kissing Rachel once more.

"Fine, but it better be worth it. You know I hate surprises." Rachel says and Quinn nods. It was mentioned during pillow talk one night in an attempt for the two to get to know each other more.

"I know and I promise it will be worth it." Quinn says.

* * *

><p>The next day at school is when it starts.<p>

Rachel opens her locker to see a calendar in place of where the cat calendar of her and Finn used to be. Rachel lifts it up and examines it. The front cover is of her and Quinn. Quinn is sitting behind her as they sit under the shade of the tree in Rachel's backyard. She flips through it and the many pictures for each month make her smile. They are of times with family and friends.

There is a note sitting on top of her books. She places the calendar back and picks up the note.

'I hope you like the new addition. I personally think it is so much better than the old cat one. –Q P.S. Turn around.'

Rachel cocks an eyebrow but does as the note says and she jumps in surprise at the sudden appearance of her girlfriend. "Quinn, you scared me!" Rachel huffs smacking Quinn's arm.

"I didn't mean to. Do you like your calendar?" Quinn asks placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"I love it." Rachel says. "I can't have a hint?" Rachel asks hopeful and Quinn chuckles.

"Sorry sweetie, no hints. You have to wait." Quinn smiles reaching into Rachel's locker pressing their bodies together. Rachel moans at the feeling as she is pushed into her lockers slightly.

Quinn grabs Rachel's textbook and moves back lifting the book so not to hit Rachel in the back of the head. "You're going to be late to class."

Rachel's eyes snap open and she glares. She snatches the book from Quinn's outstretched hand. "You're mean." Rachel pouts.

"I do believe the motto was, 'It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing.'" Quinn smirks as Rachel scowls turning around to shut her locker. As her hand connects with the metal door she grips it with a white knuckle grip as Quinn wraps her arms around her waist and begins to pepper kisses up and down Rachel's neck.

Rachel moans as Quinn bites down gently as to not leave a mark. "Quinn…" Rachel pants as the warning bell rings and Quinn pulls back.

"See ya later Rach!" Quinn calls over her shoulder as she makes her way down the hall.

"QUINN FABRAY!"

Quinn's laughter floats down the hall and into Rachel's ears making the blushing diva smile.

"Damn her and her teasing. She's lucky she's the prettiest girl I've ever met." Rachel mumbles to herself as she rushes to class.

* * *

><p><strong>The teasing continues in the next chapter and like i said above, the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Review please. =)**


End file.
